plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen block
Not to be confused with Ice block. Frozen blocks are environment modifiers that appear in Frostbite Caves, Modern Day and Piñata Parties in Plants vs. Zombies 2. They contain either zombies or plants. Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, Torchwood, Lava Guava, Wasabi Whip, and Jack O' Lantern can melt the blocks with their radiating heat and free whatever is inside over time, while Hot Potato can melt them instantly when planted on top of one. Other plants can free the plants or zombies within by simply attacking them until they are destroyed. Freezing winds can encase plants inside of frozen blocks, and often they will be on the lawn at the start of the level containing either plants or zombies. Hunter Zombies can create them by throwing snowballs at plants; a plant will become encased in a frozen block after being hit with three snowballs. This does not apply to thawing plants (excluding Wasabi Whip in the Chinese version), Cold Snapdragon,and Missile Toe, as they cannot be frozen. They will always come in sets of three when a Troglobite appears and each will contain a Yeti Imp. If they are pushed onto a tile with a plant, the plant will be crushed. They cannot move over ice floes and Troglobites will stop pushing them at that point. Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can create frozen blocks with its trunk. These blocks are not transparent and always contain zombies. It uses these frozen blocks as a barricade to protect it from straight-firing plants. It can also freeze plants into frozen blocks by blasting them with freezing winds created by its trunk. In addition, Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can create a large frozen block that absorbs 1800 damage per shot to protect itself. Overview Frozen blocks take 600 damage, with their appearance changing at 120, 240, 360, 450, and 540 damage before breaking at 600 damage. Strategies These can be helpful if they are encasing endangered plants. In other levels, heating plants, like Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter, should be placed in a checkered pattern to thaw frozen plants or used as a first line of offense in a level with Hunter Zombies and Troglobites. Lava Guavas and Jack O' Lanterns can also bring warmth to the plants and making large amounts of damage to several zombies. In the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC´s battle, heating plants are extremely useful to fight against frozen winds released by the Zombot, as they can protect other plants from being frozen. Related achievements Gallery Troglobite.png|A Troglobite pushing a frozen block in the Frostbite Caves Part 2 preview Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-05-13-1.png|Troglobite pushing a row of frozen blocks with Yeti Imps inside Birthdayz Ice Blocks.jpg|Frozen blocks during Birthdayz 2015 CEqLt8zVEAEGOAO.png|HD frozen block's Birthdayz costume FB Degrade -1.jpg|A Wall-nut encased in a frozen block Frozen Block.jpg|A frozen block's first degrade FB Degrade 1.jpg|A frozen block's second degrade FB Degrade 2.jpg|A frozen block's third degrade FB Degrade 4.jpg|A frozen block's fourth degrade FB Degrade 5.jpg|A frozen block's fifth degrade IMG 3507.jpg|A Magnifying Grass in the first stage of being frozen IMG 3504.jpg|A Magnifying Grass in the second stage of being frozen FrozenMagnifyingGrass.png|A Magnifying Grass encased in a frozen block Screenshot 2015-02-20-19-50-11.png|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC creating frozen blocks ATLASES_FROSTBITEICEBLOCKPLANTGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Plant frozen block assets ATLASES_FROSTBITEICEBLOCKZOMBIEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Zombie frozen block assets Frostbite2concept.jpg|Concept art of a frozen block, along with some Frostbite Caves zombies OctoZ in Ice.jpeg|An Octo Zombie in a frozen block FF_Zombies_in_Ice.png|Lots of Far Future zombies in frozen blocks [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] Frozenblockpast.png|A Cave Zombie walking behind the frozen block Trivia *They appear in the Birthdayz event in 2015 as tall presents being pushed by Troglobites. *If one looks closely at the frozen block's Birthdayz costume, a tag can be spotted attached to the present. The tag reads, 'From: Zombiez'. **This makes it the only object to get a special costume for a special event. *If a sun-producing plant is frozen, it will always give the player sun right after the frozen block is destroyed. *Frozen blocks containing zombies at the end of the level will be destroyed, and immediately, the zombies it contain dies. **However, this does not apply to the ones that the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC created after it's destroyed and if there are any left. *If a Troglobite pushes a frozen block over a Primal Potato Mine, the Primal Potato Mine acts if there are no obstacles over it, and does its usual set up (waits for a while and explodes within a 3x3 area). When it explodes, it also destroys the frozen blocks, thus releasing the Yeti Imps. *In the 4.2 update, warming plants could not melt the ice around partially frozen plants. However, completely frozen plants were not affected by this glitch. **This glitch was fixed in the 4.3 update. *In the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], the zombies will walk behind the frozen block instead of walking in front of it, like in the international version. *From the 4.6 update to the 4.7 update, there is a glitch where zombies do not spawn from the frozen blocks in the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC battle. This makes the battle or level impossible to lose and become easier, as there are no zombies that spawn to approach the player (only applies when that lane has no lawn mowers). ru:Ледяной блок Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Environment modifiers Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version)